Eragon Ranger's Apprentice
by Skye.Demond
Summary: Dunno yet sadly... I'm still working on it sorry everyone. I'm also new to this so please bare with me...


**Chapter 1**

_**THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN ERAGON AND RANGER'S APPRENTICE**_

_**I DO NOT OWN EITHER!**_

Deep in the Beor Mountains, the Varden were busily planning their next attack against Galbatorix.

"Skye. You will be going to the Kingdom of Araluen to Gorlan." Ajihad said.

"Is there trouble there?" Eragon asked.

"The people there claim to see creatures that, they've described, sound like they might be Urgals." Orik said.

"I understand. I'll go get ready and leave right away." Skye said, then explained the situation to Hirador as she was getting ready.

Skye grabbed her pack and tied it to Hirador's saddle.

'_Thanks again for the saddle, Brom._' Skye thought, as she went to get Cadoc and Snowfire from the stables.

_Hirador, Let's get going_. Skye said, then mounted Snowfire.

Skye held Cadoc's reigns then set off for Araluen.

Skye alternated between Cadoc, Snowfire, and running. It took them about three days to get to Araluen. When they got there both Skye and the horses were exhausted. A girl was standing at the gate.

"Are you Skye?" she asked.

Skye nodded.

_Hirador. You'd better hide for now_. Skye said.

_Don't worry, little one. I'm hidden._ Hirador said.

Skye, holding Cadoc and Snowfire's reigns, followed the girl into the castle's foreyard. Skye fed and watered her two friends, then let go of their reigns.

_Master Skye. Can't we come with you?_ Cadoc asked.

Skye placed a hand on each of the two horses heads.

_Sorry guys, but I'm afraid not._ Skye said, then hugged Cadoc and Snowfire's necks.

_Don't worry. I'll come see you two later_. Skye promised.

"Please put them in the same stall." Skye said, as she handed Cadoc and Snowfire's reigns to the stable boy.

"Lord Baron." the girl said.

"Ah. Our guest is here." a man said. "You've come a long way."

"Yes, sir." Skye said.

"I was told that a boy here saw a strange creature." Skye said.

"Ah. Yes. That would be Halt's apprentice, Will." Arald said.

Skye looked around, then saw one of the Varden's messenger hawks.

_Master Shur'tugal_. the hawk called.

Skye waited for Will to give his description of the creature.

He described the creature out exactly like an Urgal.

The hawk flew in through the open window and landed on Skye's left shoulder.

_I have two messages for you. One is from Ajihad and the other is from Eragon_. the hawk said.

Skye suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left arm.

'_They're here!_' Skye thought, as she looked out the window. "What's wrong?" the boy, Will, asked.

"_Brisingr_." Skye said, as the tip of the arrow she was holding suddenly lit up.

It stayed lit for a few minutes then died. Outside Skye could see an army of Urgals headed toward the castle. Skye looked at the hawk, then placed an arrow on her bow and fired it outside, down at the Urgals.

'_So Ajihad was right. It is the Urgals._' Skye thought.

"You know them? Don't you?" the man asked.

Skye looked at him, and nodded.

"Yes. I know them. They're called Urgals, but what they are doing here I don't know." Skye said.

"These are Araluen's Ranger's Halt, his apprentice Will, and his former apprentice Gilan. The young lady who brought you here is a Courier by the name of Alyss. And the young man beside Gilan is a Warrior by the name of Horace." Arald said.

"I'm a Dragon Rider. My name is Skye." Skye replied.

"GIVE US THE SHUR'TUGAL AND WE WILL LEAVE YOUR PEOPLE ALONE!" an Urgal shouted.

Skye looked out the window at the Urgals.

"What do you want me for?" she called down to them.

"YOU WILL SEE. WHEN YOU COME DOWN." the Urgal called.

Skye looked at the hawk, then at the Urgal. She took a peek into his head and saw what he was planning.

_Skye! Shall I rip him apart for you?_ Hirador asked.

_No. Leave him to me._ Skye said, as she stood on the tip of Hirador's tail.

Hirador flung Skye from his tail, aiming her at the Urgals down below. She flew directly at the Urgals and crashed into two of them. Stabbing one in the chest and receiving a blade through her stomach. The Urgal pulled his blade out of Skye's body.

Skye slumped to the ground. The Urgal was about the finish her off when three arrows suddenly went through his chest.

"Lady Skye!?" Orik's voice cried.

Hirador suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed by his fallen Rider.

"The Shur'tugal is dead! Let's go inform King Galbatorix!" one of the Urgals said, then the group left.

**ANYWAYS THATS IT FOR NOW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON HERE SO PLEASE BE KIND! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
